Home at last
by nomadicsoul5
Summary: ONESHOT. Based on song "ps if this is austin". first fanfic. reviews and criticism are both welcome


EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JKR AND BLAKE SHELTON, NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT

AN: SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS. TO AVOID THEM NEXT TIME PLEASE REVIEW.

HOME AT LAST

It had been a year since they had met each other. It were certain circumstances that had broke them off. But it was their ego, that had barred them from meeting each other A year since Hermione had seen that lopsided grin. A year since she had felt the warmth of those hands wrapped around her. A year since no one had yelled at her for keeping awake at an unearthly hour to read. A year since she had missed those eyes, the glow in them. The emerald green eyes which enabled her to easily read him as if he was her favorite book. But what she had missed the most was the feeling of being home, the feeling of being with him, sharing her greatest doubts and silliest fear. But he had always understood her and that too better than anyone else, even herself. But, now she had enough of it. She decided that how much ever mad she would be at him, but she needed him by her side to carry on. She often thought that she and harry were so perfect for each other than what drove them apart.

_FLASHBACK_

_The war was over .It had been a year and a half since harry had sent voldemort to his grave. After the war harry and Hermione bought a flat in the muggle London, it was close to diagon alley as well. Ron had after the war realized that his true love was Luna and they both were living in burrow. It was Ginny's relationship with Draco Malfoy that had surprised the majority of the wizarding world. During the war, at the time when Ron had left them in the tent. Harry and Hermione had grown closer to one another. The shy smiles soon turned into good night kisses which slowly culminated into a relationship. But, then malfoy manor happened and they did not get a chance to talk about relations. Hermione thought maybe after the war they would resume the relationship. But, after the war harry had let himself go lose. He had taken up drinking. He would often come to Hermione for advice on how to get a girl. One day could not take it anymore. She decided that she had enough she scribbled harry a short note_

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry, I cannot handle it anymore. I think it has been high time that I told you I still love you. I thought that after the kiss in tent we were a couple. But, you obviously did not think of it in that manner. I am really sorry. I cannot ignore that feeling anymore. I need some time to get my life in order. I am leaving I do not where. Please do not search for me. I assure you that I'll come back (I am not the running away types) I just don't when. _

_Forever yours,_

_Hermione._

_PS: harry, I am really sorry, that I could never tell you this in person. Irrespective of how strong I appear to be, harry I was scared that you would laugh at me, saying that those kisses were just a way to relieve stress and meant nothing to you._

This one year by far had been the most torturous and slow year of her life. She was here without him for a year in Austin. The sunshine if anything had not only tanned her but also cleared her minds from the doubts in her about her relationship with harry. A year without owl, floo or any telephone was too much and she finally had decided to call harry. Both being brought up according to muggle customs had all the electrical appliances in the house. Hermione's mother gifted them the telephone so that she could call whenever she would fancy. So Hermione lifted the receiver she lifted the telephone. It had been three bells and Hermione was contemplating whether she should cut the call. Suddenly harry's voice boomed from the other. Alas, it was the answering machine

She left without leaving' a number  
>Said she needed to clear her mind<br>He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
>'Cause she talked about it all the time<br>It was almost a year before she called him up  
>Three rings and an answering machine is what she got<p>

What she heard had shocked her. She could not believe the fact that harry still loved her. She was so ecstatic. Still shocked she placed the receiver with the words in harry's deep baritone echoing in her ears, "If it has to got to do with car, I have sold mine a long time ago. It is Tuesday night and I have gone bowling with my friends. If you are trying to sell me anything, I am not gonna buy it anyways. And PS if it is Hermione, I still love you." She could not believe that harry had waited so long for her. Indeed he must be in love with her to hold a lamp for her so long. Especially, when he had all the girls falling at him. She decided waiting a few more days would not hurt. How she waited for those three days to pass. On the third day she called harry. The telephone fell to the counter  
>She heard but she couldn't believe<br>What kind of man would hang on that long  
>What kind of love that must be<br>She waited three days and then she tried again  
>She didn't know what she'd say<br>But she heard three rings and then  
>Again the phone rang and in harry's strong voice the answering machine began, "this weekend I am for the Quidditich cup finals. If the weather favors me. I'm headed for the lake. Leave your message; I'll call back when I got home on Sunday afternoon." They mischievous demeanor lost from the voice in a serious tone he continues, "PS: Hermione I am so in love with you."<p>

If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game  
>And first thing Saturday if it don't rain<br>I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long  
>But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon<br>And P.S. if this is Austin I still love you

Already prepared (this is Hermione we are talking about!) she gave her mobile n number and went back waiting for Sunday to arrive quickly. As expected on Sunday evening her cell phone rang.

**HARRY'S POV**

While checking my answering machine, there was this cell number that I stumbled upon, curious I called back to listen to the sweetest voice in the world on the other side telling me, " thank you for taking care of my heart for so long. It was and will be forever yours. Maybe, if I would have not listened to my head that I would have realized that, I was being a fool and the only place where belong in this world is in your arms, Harry James Potter." With the tears streaming down my face, I wanted some support as I turned towards the loveseat. I could not believe it, standing in front of me was Hermione in a no better condition herself. We practically ran into each other's arms.

"I love you Harry James Potter. I should never have left you." Silencing her with a kiss I apologized for being a prat myself.

Hermione snuggled further in my arms and looking in my eyes she said," home at last!"

If your calling' 'bout my heart it's still yours  
>I should have listened to it a little more<br>Then it wouldn't have taken me so long  
>To know where I belong<br>And by the way boy this is no machine your talkin' to  
>Can't you tell this is Austin and I still love you<p>

I still love you

THE END

A/N: As Hermione had 3 days she portkeyed to England and that is how she landed in harry's flat while telephone conversations


End file.
